


Won't let you talk me down

by Akee_chan



Series: One shots/Drabbles/Escenas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), References to Depression, Severus Snape Needs a Hug, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking, Young Severus Snape
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akee_chan/pseuds/Akee_chan
Summary: Escena de una historia en la que trabajaré en un futuro. Inspirado en la canción Roslyn de Bon Iver & St Vincent.Resumen de la historia a la que pertenece esta escena:Es año nuevo pero la resolución de Severus es muy distinta a la de los demás, mientras observa el cielo nocturno uno de los merodeadores llega a dónde se encuentra. Sirius ligeramente embriagado decide, en lugar de pelear como usualmente haría, compartir su botella. Severus sin nada que perder decide aceptar su propuesta. Dos semanas después Severus es llevado a la enfermería después de desmayarse en clase,  las noticias que recibirán esa tarde cambiarán sus vidas para siempre.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: One shots/Drabbles/Escenas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186541
Kudos: 13





	Won't let you talk me down

Severus contempló el vacío, sus ojos carentes de vida, el frío viento del invierno jugaba con sus cabellos pero el vacío que sentía era demasiado grande para poder seguir. Su mente estába completamente decidida, esto era lo mejor no solo para él sino para todos, ya había caído demasiado bajo y le era imposible volver a impulsarse a la superficie, era como si un oscuro y pesado mar lo arrastrarán al fondo una y otra vez y el simplemente ya se había cansado de seguir luchando contra la corriente.

Era la noche de año nuevo y él se encontraban ahí contemplando su final por qué se rehusaba a seguir sufriendo, se iría y los demás seguirían con su vida como si él nunca hubiera existido, nadie sufriría por su ausencia. Dió un paso más hacia el barandal del balcón de la torre de astronomía y posó sus manos en el, sintió el frío material tocar sus dedos y cerró los ojos un momento dando una silenciosa despedida al lugar que alguna vez lo lleno de sueños e ilusiónes. Apreto con sus manos el borde y tomo impulsó para brincar pero antes de hacerlo una voz se escuchó tras él parandolo en seco.

"Hey, ¿qué haces ahí? No tienes frío?" Dijo una voz conocida.  
Severus casi río con ironía. ¿Quién más podía evitar que logrará si cometido sino uno de los que lo había motivado a tomar tal decisión en primer lugar? Se giró para ver al de ojos grises que le miraba con curiosidad mientras abrazaba una botella de whisky de fuego contra su pecho. El muchacho enfocó la mirada e hizo una mueca de sorpresa que posteriormente sería cambiada por una de fastidió. 

"Oh, eres tú... Bueno supongo que no hay de otra... ¿Quieres un trago? Honestamente no me interesa mucho con quién sea por ahora pero tomar solo es deprimente y todos los demás o están en sus casas o ya tienen planes... Así que...¿Qué dices?" Murmuró él muchacho que se notaba ya había dado un par de tragos a la botella.

Severus lo miro con incredulidad como si estuviera demente y estuvo a punto de decirle eso mismo pero algo en su mente lo detuvo. ¿Realmente sería tan malo? Odiaba el alcohol por su padre pero... Iba a morir de todas maneras así que talvez no sería lo peor del mundo compartir un trago antes de terminar con su triste existencia. Le serviría de algún modo incluso para cerrar su relación de odio con el otro y quizá con ello quedas al menos un poco más tranquilo, así que contra toda lógica hizo lo que nunca creyó pasaría en su vida. Se sentó en el suelo y tomo la botella de las manos del otro dando un gran trago.


End file.
